Island Idol
by LittleMissySunshine
Summary: a spinoff of American Idol. With all characters! It's all over folks! r&r! Author's announcement just added! Please vote in the poll!
1. Audtion part 1

Title: the Island Idol

Rating: T

Summary: the LOST spinoff of American Idol

Warnings: language and suggestive lyrics

Status of Fic: WIP

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own LOST or any of the characters. I only own the immagination of this story.

Hello and welcome to Island Idol. I am your host the polar bear. The judges today are…

Ben AKA Henry Gale

Juliet

Tom AKA Mr.Friendly

And last but not least…

ME!

Our first contestent is Danielle AKA Crazy French Chick with "Crazy".

_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind,_

_There was something so pleasant about that place..._

_Even your emotions had an echo in so much space._

_And when you're out there,without care,_

_Yeah, I was out of touch._

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough:_

_I just knew too much_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Probably._

Ben- That was weird. And by the way, we have your daughter. evil laugh

Juliet- I thought it was…well aukward.

Tom- I hated it. No for me

Ben- yeah I agree. NO.

Juliet- yes for me.

Polar Bear- Well I say no so Danielle, YOU'RE OUT!

Danielle- the others will come for you

Ben- WE ARE the Others!

Ok our next contestent or should I say contestents are Jack, Kate and Sawyer with "Easy Street" from Annie.

_"I remember the way_

_Our sainted mother_

_Would sit and croon us_

_Her lullaby_

_She'd say, kids, there's a place_

_That's like no other_

_You got to get there before you die_

_You don't get there_

_By playing from the rule book_

_You stack the ages_

_You load the dice_

_Mother dear_

_Oh, we know you're down there listening --_

_How can we follow_

_Your sweet_

_Advice_

_To_

_Easy street_

_Easy street_

_Where you sleep till noon_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She'd repeat_

_Easy street_

_Better get there soon."_

Ben- Very sleezy. I like it. Yes for me.

Juliet- I am gonna say yes. Not because of my crush on Jack but I really liked it.

Tom- Yes.

PB(polar bear)- I say no because Sawyer killed me.

Sawyer- hey! It was self-defence.

So sawyer, jack and kate, you are going to the next round.

Next will be Charlie with "I write sins, Not Tragedies".

_"Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words._

_"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter._

_"Ah yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore.""_

Ben- Well the song is true Clarie is a whore-

Claire- HEY!

Ben- We will get your son! Back to Charlie, yes for me.

Juliet- you have talent. Yes!

Tom- I will say no. You already had fame.

PB- Sure. Why not?

Charlie is in the next round with Jack Kate and Sawyer which we will now call skjate!

Our next contestent will be Claire with "Call Me When You're Sober".

_"Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_Should I let you fall?_

_Lose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

_Can't keep believing_

_We're only deceiving ourselves_

_And I'm sick of the lie_

_And you're too late"_

Ben- Very pretty voice. Ah, what the heck. Yes.

Juliet- We will get your son. Yes.

Tom- Sure let the bitch go on.

Claire- thanks…HEY!

PB- ok claire you are going on!

Our final contestent for today will be Sun with "Defying Gravity" from Wicked.

_"Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!"_

Ben- Yes. You have a pretty voice.

Juliet- You killed one of us. NO!

Tom- Forgive and forget Juliet. Yes.

PB- Sun you are going on.

SO our finalists so far are…

Skjate(sawyer jack and kate)

Charlie

Claire and

Sun

This has been brought to you by Desperate Housewive. Let's go sort out some dirty laundry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

©Laurie


	2. Audtions part 2

Thanks for the reviews

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello and welcome to the auditions part two. I promise some funny audtions this episode. First off, we have John Locke and Sayid preforming…I'm Too Sexy.

_"Cos Im a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk"_

Ben- That was…disturbing. Go get help. No.

Juliet- That was…disgusting. I agree with Ben. GET HELP. NO!

Tom- disturbing but funny. I say yes.

Juliet- Tom are you gay?

Tom- No…wait…yeah.

PB- Locke and Sayid you are not going to the next round.

Ok so next we have Jin with The Numa Numa song!

_"Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,_

_Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea._

_Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,_

_Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,_

_Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic."_

Ben- How was he able to sing that? NO!

Juliet- sorry but no.

Tom- weird. YES

PB- sorry Jin but you will not make it.

Next is Hurley with the Bohemian Rhapsody.

_"Is this the real life-_

_Is this just fantasy-_

_Caught in a landslide-_

_No escape from reality-_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see-_

_Im just a poor boy,i need no sympathy-_

_Because Im easy come,easy go,_

_A little high,little low,_

_Anyway the wind blows,doesnt really matter to me,_

_To me"_

Ben- Freaky. Since I am not gay I will say no. And, you were on the list. HA HA!

Juliet- you were let go and no.

Tom- No.

PB- NO.

OK so next will be Ana-Lucia with Bad Boy.

_"Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

_This moments I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again"_

Ben- sure! Go on!

Juliet- Yes for me.

Tom- You killed Goodwin. NO.

PB- forgive and forget Tom. Ana you are going on.

Next will be Libby with goodbye my lover.

_"Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care."_

Ben- Good job for a shrink. Yes.

Juliet- Yes.

Tom- sure.

PB- libby you are going on.

Next will be Shannon with Rich Girl.

_"If I was a rich girl (na, na...)_

_See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl_

_No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end_

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl"_

Ben- Who knew she had that talent? Yes.

Juliet- Yes.

Tom- yes.

PB- yes.

And finally we have Boone with Hey Baby.

_"I'm the kind of girl that hangs with the guys_

_Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes_

_Taking it in, try to be feminine_

_With my makeup bag watching all the sin_

_Misfit, I sit, lit up, wicked_

_Everybody else surrounded by the girls_

_With the tank tops and the flirty words_

_I'm just sipping on chamomile_

_Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal_

_With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom_

_And went to my high school"_

Ben- Go get help. No.

Juliet- agreed

Tom- agreed

PB- agreed.

So here are the finalists.

Skjate

Charlie

Claire

Sun

Ana-Lucia

Libby

Shannon

-----------------

this has been brought to you by Grey's Anatomy

"Mcsteamy!"

©Laurie


	3. Free singing round 1

Thanks for the reviews!

------------------------------

This round is also free singing. We will start off with Skjate with them singing "High School Never Ends".

It was a little shakey but the dancing and singing put together was a good mix.

Ben- very good! I like it!

Juliet- it was good. I like it too.

Tom- good.

PB- alright I say 75-25.

Next is Charlie with Beautiful Soul.

It was good not great. A little shakey on the high notes but people still liked it.

Ben- good not great.

Juliet- agreed

Tom- agreed

Pb- agreed

Next is Claire with Best of Both Worlds.

She looked like hannah montana! She hit every note perfect and rocked the stage. She even impressed Ben which is hard to do.

Ben- wow!

Juliet- great for a girl

Tom- good. I say you looked hot. Wait, I'm gay!

PB- good

Next was Sun with popular.

She had a dress of pink and was a little too high on the high notes. Otherwise, she was good.

Ben- OK. Not good, not great. OK.

Juliet- excellent.

Tom- nice. Not your best though.

PB- I say…no comment.

Ana-Lucia was next with Ain't No Other Man.

She impressed every guy but made Juliet a little offended with the skimpy clothes. She sang great though.

Ben- WOW! That is all I can say.

Juliet- a little offended with the sex appeal but otherwise it was good.

Tom- even though I am gay, I am gonna say that was hot.

PB- wow!

Libby will now preform Good Day.

She is good as a country singer but didn't have the country voice for the song.

Ben- 50-50

Juliet- agreed

Tom- agreed

PB- agreed

Finally was Shannon with London Bridge.

She did a pretty good job but could've left out the sware words.

Ben- a little racy for me.

Juliet- Agreed

Tom- agreed

PB- I loved it!

Our judges will now go into our secret room and conference about who will go on. There are 7 people in this round but only 5 will go on.

2 MINUTES LATER…

Well the two people will be leaving and they are…

Sun and Libby.

We are sorry but their preformences weren't as good as we need it to be. Next time stay in tune when you see our preformers sing Disney songs.

GOING ON…

Skjate

Charlie

Clarie

Ana-Lucia

And

Shannon

This episode has been brought to you by High School Musical…"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: chocolatelover1229, yes ben is simon.

please review!

©laurie


	4. Disney singing

Welcome back to Island Idol. The show that makes Ben laugh and Juliet punch him in the face! Today we will be taking our contestants on a magical scene. They will be preforming songs from Disney movie like Mulan and Annie. Last week, sadly Sun and Libby were voted off. But now, we get into the best round yet!

Our first contestent is skjate. If you are just joining us, skjate is Sawyer, kate and Jack. They will be singing The Gospel Truth from Hercules.

PB:

Long ago, in the far away land of ancient Greece

there was a golden age of powerful gods extraordinary heroes

and greatest and strongest of all these Heroes was the mighty Hercules.

But what is the measure of a true hero? Now, that is what our story ...

_Will you listen to him?_

_He's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy._

_Lighten up, dude._

_We'll take it from here, darling._

PB:

You go, girls ... wait that was aukward.

_We are the muses._

_Goddesses of the arts_

_and proclaimers of heroes._

_Heroes like Hercules._

_Sawyer:_

_Honey, you mean Hunkules!_

PB: that should be an automatic disqualification!

Sawyer: shut up whity and listen to our song

_I'd like to make some sweet music of it_

_Our story actually begins long before Hercules_

_Many Aeons ago ..._

_Back when the world was new_

_The planet Earth was down on its luck_

_And everywhere gigantic brutes_

_called Titans ran amok_

Ben: except for the Hunkules part, it was good

Juliet: the hunkules part was scarey

Tom: I liked hunkules part because I am gay!

PB: too aukward for me

Next up is Charlie singing You'll be in my heart from Tarzan.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

Ben: (crying) beautiful just beautiful

Juliet: I liked it very emotional

Tom: it was awesome

PB: nice work

Next will be Claire with Reflection from Mulan.

_Look at me_

_You may think you see who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Ev'ry day_

_It's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

Ben: nice work claire

Juliet: agreed

Tom: agreed

PB: agreed

Next is Ana Lucia with Little Girls from Annie.

_Little girls_

_Little girls_

_Everywhere I turn I can see them_

_Little girls_

_Little girls_

_Night and day_

_I eat, sleep and breathe them_

_I'm an ordinary woman_

_With feelings_

_I'd like a man to nibble on my ear_

_But I'll admit no man has bit_

_So how come I'm the mother of the year?_

Ben: good yet u r not a mother

Juliet: agree

Tom: agree

PB: it was ok

Finally will be shannon with Under the Sea from the little mermaid

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

Ben: nice to see u in a child appropriate song for once.

Juliet: nice work shan.

Tom: excellent

PB: nice

Alright now us judges will go into conference.

1 minute later…

OK, will Charlie and Ana Lucia please step forward. Now the person to get the least number of votes was…….

Ana Lucia.

I'm sorry ana but u have been voted off.

Ana: all the women here are whores!

PB:ok...tune in next week when we assign groups songs!


	5. Groups of 3

Previously on Island Idol…

Ana-Lucia was voted off. Now the only people left are Skjate, Charlie, Claire, and Shannon. The groups will be Sawyer, Jack and Kate versus Charlie, Claire and Shannon. The group with the least number of votes will have each person sing an individual song. Then the 2 with the least number of votes will say goodbye forever from Island Idol.

Sawyer, Jack and Kate will sing "Sexy Back".

_"I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special whats behind your back_

_So turn around and ill pick up the slack._

_Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it"_

Ben-OK! It may have been weird but it was good.

Juliet-creppy

Tom-Get your sexy on!

PB-shut up. Ok.

Claire, Charlie and Shannon will sing Easy Street since Skjate let them.

_"Easy street_

_Easy street_

_Annie is the key_

_Yes sirree_

_Yes sirree_

_Yes sirree_

_Easy street_

_Easy street_

_That's where we're gonna --_

_Be!"_

Ben-good.

Juliet-agree

Tom-agree

PB-agreed.

Now us judges will conference.

30 sec later…

this just keeps getting easier. Charlie, Claire and Shannon will have to preform a song of their choice with NO judge feedback. Then the judges will decide which 2 will go home.

Charlie sang Hell by the Squirrel Nut Zippers, Claire sang I got Nerve by hannah montana and Shannon sang Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy.

Now us judges conference…

5 minutes later…

that was a hard decision. The 2 people going home will be………

Claire and Charlie. Tonight was not your best night. Now run along you lovebirds.

Now the final 4 are…

Sawyer

Shannon

Jack

Kate

Next week will be couples songs and 2 will be sent home! Who? Stay tuned only 2 episodes left!

This episode has been brought to you by Ugly Betty.

"Nice Poncho."

--------------------

please R&R. thanks!

I already know who is gonna win but I aint tellin!

©Lori


	6. Couples

OK! THat was a minor boo boo i made. i put up the wrong document. but its all better now.

In this episode, there will be 2 couples each singing a song. Then, at the end, one couple will be gone and 2 people batteling it out for the title Island Idol.

First, the couples will sing with NO judge comments. Then the judges will conference and then 2 will go home and then I go home and take a bubble bath.

OK! First, Jack and Kate will sing "Start of Something New".

_"_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see"_

Now, Shannon and Sawyer will sing "Don't go breaking my heart."

_"Don't go breaking my heart_

_I couldn't if I tried_

_Honey if I get restless_

_Baby you're not that kind_

_Ohhh Hooo_

_Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)_

_Rite from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_Ohhh baby_

_You know I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_No don't go breakin my_

_Don't go breakin my_

_Don't go breakin my heart"_

Now us judges will conference and tell you who will go on.

**Jeporday song plays**

**Ok! **Now we will tell you who goes on.

Jack and Kate… 

You have been elimitated. Please exit.

Shannon and Sawyer,

You are the final 2. Next, you will battle it out for the crown of victory!

So who do YOU think is going to win…

Sawyer

Or

Shannon

Tune in next time for the finale of Island Idol.

This has been brought to you by Supernanny

"You've been very very naughty!"

--------------------------------------------

1 more chapter….

Next, after I finish this, I will make a Surrvivor fic and after surrvivor I will put up The Bachelorette:LOST.

©Lori


	7. Finale

Here we are. The moment of all moments. It is time for the final round of Island Idol.

First the singers will sing with NO comments. Then we will have our judges vote, and then we will crown the winner with this diamond tiara. Very fitting aye, sawyer?

First, Sawyer will sing "Fergalicious"

_"Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco_

_They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo_

_You could see me, you can't squeeze me_

_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy_

_I got reasons why I tease 'em_

_Boys just come and go like seasons_

_Fergalicious(so delicious)_

_But I ain't promiscuous_

_And if you was suspicious_

_All that shit is fictitious_

_I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)_

_That puts them boys on rock, rock_

_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)_

_So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)_

_So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)_

_I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

_Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- def fading echo_

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy_

_They always claim they know me_

_Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)_

_I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E_

_And can't no other lady put it down like me_

_I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)_

_My body stay vicious_

_I be up in the gym just working on my fitness_

_He's my witness (oooh wee)_

_I put yo' boy on rock rock_

_And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)_

_So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)_

_So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)_

_I'm Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_If you really want me_

_Honey get some patience_

_Maybe then you'll get a taste_

_I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey_

_It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy"_

It was very fitting for him. A great last impression on the judges.

Now, Shannon will sing "Too Little Too Late."

_"Come with me, stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed_

_But boy you know your beggin don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

_So let me on down_

_Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know_

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_I was young and in love_

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

_And now you wanna communicate_

_Go find someone else"_

Very good. It will be hard to choose the winner.

Right before Ben is to announce the winner, someone yells "I Object". Turns out, it's Boone's granny(BG)

Ben(b)-what are you doing here

Bg-you made my son out in the first round

b-he sucked

bg-he rocked

boone-granny make him leave

b-get out of here

bg-you all suck!

Ok…that was mighty aukward. Now, ben, please announce the winner.

The winner is…Sawyer! Come up and clame your tiara.

Sawyer-I AM THE PRINCESS!!!

Ok…tune in soon when we start "Surrvivor:Island Bound". Congrats Sawyer and keep on..kissing your tiara. Ok this is quite weird. I'm gonna leave now bye!

----------------------

A nice finish. A little man sweeping up the dust at the end of the story. I enjoyed writing this and trust me, Surrvivor will be funny!

©Lori( im sad to finish this story)


	8. Author's Announcement!

Hello, my readers. I will be starting a LOST Big Brother very soon. Please keep visiting my page to see when it's up. It should be within the next few days. Hope you all are ready for what I'm sure will be an awesome story.

XOXO, Lauren


End file.
